Let's Play A Game
by EvieWhite
Summary: When Dyson said he'd send someone over to keep watch Lauren wasn't expecting Tamsin, who showed up with pizza and beer. After having a few drinks their conversation takes an interesting turn and a game is suggested, whoever can withhold touching the other the longest while they kiss is the winner, but the game doesn't end how either of them expected and neither are complaining


**Prompt: **One of them says the other is easy to get into bed so they have a competition on who can withhold touching the other sexually.

Pizza and beer seem to be a common theme in Lauren Lewis' life lately. First Crystal showed up with the irresistible combination and now Tamsin is knocking on her door with the same set and bonus whiskey.

"Somebody order take-out with a side of sexy badass Valkyrie?" Tamsin grins that mischievous up-to-no-good smirk and makes herself right at home in Lauren's apartment.

The doctor rolls her eyes in mock annoyance. "Dyson said he was sending someone over here to keep watch over the secret poison while it's here, but I wouldn't have agreed if I knew it was you."

"Awe come on Doc, I brought pizza and beer!"

"Well that is the way to my heart…I guess you can stay." Chuckling, Lauren plops down on the couch next to Tamsin and opens a drink. "So how did you know this is my favorite night in combination?"

Tamsin looks away to keep the human from seeing the blush in her cheeks. "I may have gone out of my way to find out from a certain Succubus. I also brought Orphan Black cause apparently that's your favorite thing to watch. I can see why, Tatianna Maslany is banging!"

Raising her eyebrows, Lauren watches the Valkyrie carefully. Why is she being so uncharacteristically thoughtful? This is one of their first interactions since Tamsin was reborn and Lauren wonders if maybe it has something to do with that. She resists the urge to geek out, opting for a simple "Thank you." Instead.

It's awkward at first, relaxing and drinking with your former enemy, but soon enough both women are laughing and enjoying themselves. They've both consumed more than their fair share of alcohol and it's running through their veins giving them a pleasant buzz.

"Holy shit Tamsin! I can't believe you did that!"

Laughing, the Valkyrie throws her head back and downs another shot. "What? He had it coming."

"Did you end up sleeping with him though? I mean you made sure to emphasize just how hot he was."

"Hell no! Well he did kiss me but I gave him a black eye in return. Unlike you Lewis, I have some self-control."

"What the hell does that mean, unlike me?"

Tamsin flashes that mischievous grin again and this time it causes tension to build in the pit of Lauren's stomach. "I've noticed you have this tendency to drag Bo away whenever she so much as kisses your neck. You get all hot and bothered and can't control yourself. I hate to say it Doc but, you're easy."

If she was closer to being sober Lauren would have slapped the blonde across from her; instead she playfully shoves Tamsin and leans into her personal space. "Excuse you, I'm not easy!"

"Then prove it." Tamsin suggestively bites her lip and can't help herself from raking her eyes over every inch of Lauren.

"How?" Dragging her finger tips up Tamsin's arms, Lauren shivers in delight as the other woman gets goose bumps. Their closeness causes excitement to flutter around in her stomach. Lauren would be lying if she said she never thought about the Valkyrie in a sexual way. The fae woman is undeniably gorgeous with her stunning curves and alluring gaze.

"Let's play a game. The only rules are that we can't touch, only kiss. We have to keep our hands at our sides or in the air the whole time and whoever touches first loses. I'll bet you twenty bucks that you'll be all over me first."

"Game on." Lauren's lips then lock with Tamsin's in a frenzied kiss that makes both women moan.

The doctor almost gives in immediately, her hands barely hovering over light skin. The kiss is electric, tongues sliding together in perfect rhythm. Tamsin arches her body closer desperate for more contact. Every fiber in the Valkyrie's body screams to be closer to the human. Lauren feels that same desire intensely but throws herself into the kiss.

"Fuck it." Tamsin surges forward, touching as much of Lauren as she can get her hands on. She grips her hips and palms her breasts eagerly. Tamsin's kisses move down her partner's neck and stop to suck on her pulse point.

"Tamsin…" Lauren groans out breathlessly.

The doctor can feel Tamsin smile against her skin as she slides her hands down and cups her ass. "I want you."

"The fucking take me." Tamsin needs no further encouragement. She easily pushes Lauren's pants off and onto the floor, and the two fall back onto the couch in a tangle of limbs. Hands and teeth and lips move together desperately. Both women writhe against each other, completely frenzied. "Fuck, Tamsin!"

The valkyrie's fingers move slowly down Lauren's toned abdomen. They slip beneath the doctor's panties and lightly stroke her slick folds. But once she gets her first touch Tamsin can't get enough. Her movements become quick and her breath comes in pants. "You feel so damn good baby."

Lauren arches her back and digs her nails into the exposed skin of Tamsin's shoulder blades as the Valkyrie enters the human with two fingers. She curls her digits, moaning in ecstasy while wetness coats them.

"Fuck me Tamsin, fuck me harder!" slightly surprised by her partner's request but more than a little turned on by it, the cop thrusts faster, bracing herself on the back of the couch. She grinds herself down on Lauren's thigh with each rough movement sending pleasure coursing through her body.

"That's my good girl." Whispers Tamsin seductively biting the doctor's neck. Lauren bucks her hips wildly to meet each thrust. Tamsin adds a third finger and rubs her partner's clit with her thumb at a desperate pace. "Cum for me baby."

Lauren screams as the Valkyrie curls her fingers at just the right angle to send Lauren over the edge. Wave after wave of pleasure fills both women until they collapse against each other.

Tamsin sensually licks her fingers clean while Lauren grins with clouded, lust filled eyes. "Looks like you owe me 20 bucks."

"Well I got to make love to you so who's the real winner here?"

"Touché."

_FIN._


End file.
